The present invention relates to the general category of board games wherein playing pieces are moved from area to area in a pre-determined manner and the winner is determined by the number of opposing pieces that have been captured. In such games, it is the usual procedure to permit each player to make a "single" move with his piece. The present invention is designed to add the element of "chance" by providing each of the playing pieces with multiple indicia designating different numbers of moves that can be made, and for permitting the indicia of each playing piece to continuously change as the playing piece moves throughout the areas of the playing surface. In this manner, the present board game adds the dimension of "chance" since the players when making a move do not know how many moves the piece will next be permitted to make until the move is completed. The foregoing feature of permitting the indicia of each playing piece to continuously change as the piece is moved throughout the board is achieved by providing each of the pieces with a rotatably mounted carriage having a top surface provided with the indicia "1", "2", "3" and "4" and a magnet while positioning a plurality of circular magnets below the playing surface in a predetermined pattern correlated with the number of contiguous areas through which the playing pieces move such that the magnets below the playing surface attract the magnets of the playing pieces rotating the carriages and the indicia provided thereon.